Red Like Roses
by KuroiSenkou
Summary: Long ago, Remnant fell to the might of the Ten Tails, the fusion of all the Grimm. Not long afterwards, Ruby Rose and her husband Hagoromo managed to defeat the beast. Ages later, their descendant Naruto Uzumaki is destined to save the world, but of course he'll need a bit of help from his friends...the next generation of Team RWBY! Violence/Language/Lemons! Naruto x Yang-like!Ino


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is a challenge I accepted from Shukaku Fan 1, since it seemed interesting enough.**

**In this story, Naruto is the descendant of Ruby Rose and he will become Konoha's Huntsman!**

**This is one of those stories where he finds something from his mom in the forbidden scroll that details his Uzumaki Heritage and his ancestry. I will state this now...Naruto will gain some traits of Ruby, but he will still maintain quite a bit of his canon personality along with a bit of OOC stuff that I always throw in there.**

**Naruto's generation will be slightly older, at the age of 15.**

**Teams will be slightly different than in canon, and Kakashi's hair will be white instead of silver. I bet you can see where I'm going with this.**

**This story will be Naruto x Ino, who will share many qualities with Yang Xiao Long. It should be interesting.**

**Anyhow I hope you like it!**

**[Strong/Smart/WeaponsMaster/Huntsman/SwiftStyle!Naruto]**

**[Opening- This Will Be The Day by Jeff and Casey Williams]**

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Crescent Rose!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Red Like Roses<em>

_Fills My Dreams_

_And_

_Brings Me To_

_The Place_

_You Rest..._

* * *

><p>[KonohagakureForest Outside The Village]

The night was completely quite save for a few chirping crickets. There wasn't a single breeze of wind, not a voice to be heard. Suddenly, the tree leaves rustled and an orange blur darted out from the Treeline. This...is Naruto Uzumaki. The class failure. Earlier, he failed the Genin Promotion Exam and was told by his teacher, Mizuki, that he could still pass if he stole the Konoha Forbidden Jutsu Scroll and learned at least one Jutsu from it.

Naruto stopped in a small clearing and sat down against a small wooden shack with a grin. "Alright...time to earn my headband!" He exclaimed while unraveling the scroll. He felt a sharp pain his right index finger and saw that he gained a paper cut. On the scroll, a drop of blood fell onto a seal which glowed blue and surprised the boy. He looked in wonder as a long red hooded cape along with a letter and a scroll appeared from the seal.

"This cape...is SO COOL!" He shouted in glee as he threw it around his shoulders and attached it to his orange jumpsuit worth he two silver cross pendants that hung from the top of it. "Now...for the letter." He muttered as he opened the envelope and began to read...

_Dear Naruto,_

_My Name is Kushina Uzumaki...and I am your mother. If you are reading this, you are a Genin, you are Sixteen years old, or you did something stupid and stole the Forbidden Scroll._

_Before you start getting your hopes up, I won't tell you who your father is. He was a very powerful man and he has many enemies who won't hesitate to kill you for revenge. Don't worry, you'll find out about him from the Hokage once you become a Chunin or turn eighteen._

_Now, to explain what I left you, I have to tell you about our ancestors. That red cape once belonged to the woman who created the Uzumaki Clan, Ruby Rose. Strange name, I know, but she came from another land during the first days of Chakra. Her story has been lost through time, but she left us three things in death. _

_1: Her signature Red cape that is passed down from the Clan head to their heir._

_2: That scroll which came out of the seal, which contains Jutsu for one of the two Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai, Swift Style_

_3: The weapon that made her the deadliest woman in known history, the Scythe called Crescent Rose._

_You may be wondering why Crescent Rose isn't within the seal, and that's because it is located in her tomb, in a cave about five miles to the west of Konoha. You will know that you've reached it when you see a rose carved into the entrance of the cave. Inside, you will find a seal that reacts to the Chakra of an Uzumaki that will automatically transport you underground to her burial chamber._

_Interesting fact, Crescent Rose hasn't been wielded since her death. We suspect that she sealed some of her own chakra into the weapon, making it at least semi-sentient. Every time an Uzumaki touched it, they were transported out of the cave instantly and were unable to re-enter._

_I think she is waiting for someone in particular to wield it. Maybe it's you._

_That's all I have to say my son. Be true to yourself and make some good friends._

_Also, try to find a good girl to settle down with. I want 12 grand babies!_

_With love, _

_Kushina Uzumaki, head of the Uzumaki Clan, and your mother._

Naruto folded up the letter and put it within his pants-pocket with tears brimming in his blue eyes. "Kaa-chan...I'll make you proud..." He mumbled while beginning to look through the Swift Style scroll.

[2 hours later]

Iruka Umino arrived in the clearing with an angry expression only to see Naruto panting slightly with a grin. "NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" He screamed with his patented Big Head Jutsu.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Mizuki-sensei told me that if I stole the scroll and learned a Jutsu from it, I'd become a Genin! I even managed to learn two of them!" He explained innocently.

"But...there isn't another way to become a Genin..." Iruka muttered before hearing a whistling noise. "GET DOWN!" He screamed while pushing his student away as several kunai and shuriken pierced his body.

"Heh...god job Naruto. Now hand the scroll over." A voice said as they appeared in front of the two surprised ninja. This was Mizuki...'loyal' academy teacher.

"Don't do it Naruto! He just wants the scroll for himself!" Iruka pleaded as he painfully yanked a kunai out of his left thigh.

Mizuki began to laugh insanely and asked "Hey Naruto, would you like to know why the village shuns you?"

Iruka's eyes widened in a panic and he shouted "Don't listen to him Naruto!"

"Hah! All of your life, you've had things hidden from you. Hell, there's a law preventing anyone from revealing your true nature to you...that you are the Nine-Tailed Fox! The Fourth Hokage knew he couldn't kill you, so he decided to seal you away in the form of a child!" Mizuki sneered in madness.

Naruto stood there with widened eyes for several minutes before laughing loudly. "Dumbass...haven't you ever read the definition of a Jinchuriki? We merely have the Biju sealed within us and have access to their power! While I will admit that I didn't know about the Nine-Tails, I am smart enough to know the difference between the glass and the water it contains! Besides, I've known about it for a while. Kinda hard to not find out when everyone occasionally calls me 'demon' or 'Nine-Tails' under their breaths." He mocked as he stuck his tongue out.

Mizuki snarled and took out a large shuriken from his back holster. "Then die, demon!" He screamed in a rage as he threw it at the younger boy, who looked at Iruka.

"Sensei...I can handle this." Naruto stated with confidence as his feet began to glow with chakra.** "Swift Style: Flight of The Roses!" **He called out and blurred towards the traitorous teacher, leaving Rose petals trailing behind him. He nimbly dodged the shuriken and slammed his knee into Mizuki's face, breaking his nose and sending him tumbling several meters away.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The white-haired man roared while nursing the profusely bleeding nose.

"Heh, you like that? Let's see how you deal with a thousand copies of me! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, creating over a thousand clones which filled the clearing and started to jeer at the frightened man. "Sick em' boy's!" He grinned.

For around fifteen minutes, the forest was filled with pained and somewhat girly screaming.

[One Hour Later/Hokage's Office]

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, looked at Naruto blankly. "So...you found your mother's final letter along with a scroll detailing techniques for one of the two Uzumaki Kekkei Genkais and that red cape you're wearing that belonged to the founder of your clan around the time humanity gained Chakra. And since team assignments don't start for another week, you want to go to your ancestor's tomb to attempt to retrieve her weapon, which made her the most powerful woman to ever exist. Am I correct?" He asked,

Naruto nodded his head. For beating Mizuki and managing to learn two techniques within two hours, Hiruzen promoted Naruto to Genin. Naruto decided to wear a black headband around his neck.

"I'm getting too old for this shit..." The old man muttered before continuing "Very well...if this weapon is so important, you will leave for the cave in the morning. One of my Jonin will escort you. Meet him at the West Gate at 9:30 AM. Dismissed."

Naruto playfully saluted before disappearing in a swirl of Rose petals.

[West Gate/Next Morning]

Naruto arrived at the gate, dressed in his typical orange jumpsuit and the Cape of Ruby. He saw a white-haired man lazily wave at him. He wore the standard Jonin outfit along with a facemask, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on them, and a headband which covered his left eye. "Yo. I'm Kakashi Hatake, and I'll be your guide for today." Kakashi playfully introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meetcha!" He cheerfully replied.

Kakashi looked up from his book and asked "You ready?"

"Yep. By the way, what's that book about?" Naruto asked innocently while tilting his head.

Kakashi mentally laughed at his companion's possible reaction to the book and tossed him the first book in the series. Kakashi Hatake always has back-ups.

Naruto opened the book, titled Icha Icha Paradise, and began to read. Suddenly, blood leaked from his nose and he began to giggle creepily.

"It's good, isn't it?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, though he is surprised he got the boy to enjoy the book.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Naruto asked innocently, making the white-haired man sweatdrop.

[one hour later]

After a while of walking, the two came upon a large hill with a small opening at the base of it. Naruto looked at the sides of it and saw two carvings that were shaped like Roses. "Kakashi-san, I'll have to go in alone. Only an Uzumaki can enter the tomb." He stated, making the older man nod.

"Alright. I'll wait here." Kakashi replied.

As Naruto walked in, he flared his chakra, causing a large seal to appear and suck him into it like a vacuum.

[Tomb of Ruby Rose]

"KYAAAAAHHH!" Naruto screamed loudly in a high-pitched voice as he fell from the air and impacted the granite floor. "Well that sucked..." He muttered before gasping. He was within a large room made completely of marble with large pillars stretching from the floor to the high ceiling. Several stained glass windows depicting a couple of events lined the walls. One had a picture of a young black-haired girl wearing a red cape standing in a combat position while wielding a large scythe along with three other silhouettes with black, blonde, and white hair colors. The other had an adult version of the girl standing next to a man with a Shakujō in front of a massive ten-tailed beast with one rippled eye. And the last one had the woman cradling a brown haired infant and a black haired infant, while a red haired little girl sat in her lap.

In the middle of the room, a rectangular marble sarcophagus with rose patterns carved into it was lying there and behind it was a statue of a hooded woman with her hands outstretched towards him, holding a rectangular rose-red and black object while two books rested at her feet. "So...that thing in her hands must be Crescent Rose. I'm sure I'll be your man, Grandma Ruby!" He stated with confidence as he walked up to the statue and touched the weapon. Suddenly, he felt his chakra being tampered with and passed out before he had the chance to do anything.

[?]

Naruto felt a cool breeze hit his face as he woke up and observed his surroundings. He was lying on a soft patch of grass within a large field, and there was a cloudless blue sky above. He stood and looked forward, gasping in surprise. Sitting on a boulder surrounded by bright red roses was a woman of around 20 years of age slightly taller than him with a bright smile on her face. She has shoulder-length black hair with a reddish tinge to it along with deep silver eyes and a pale complexion. She wore a black blouse with red trimmings along with a matching knee-length skirt and boots. She also wore an identical red cape to the one Naruto wore.

"I've been waiting to meet you for a while, Naruto. And I must say..." She began to speak softly, when Naruto suddenly found himself being hugged to death by her. "YOU ARE SOOOO CUTE!" She squealed, ignoring the boy's flailing.

Naruto finally freed himself and jumped back. "Who the hell are you?!" He asked rudely, getting a slap to the head.

"LANGUAGE!" She screamed at the boy. "Now let me introduce myself...I am Ruby Rose-Ōtsutsuki, and I am your ancestor. I brought you here because I was waiting for you in particular to pick up my Sweetheart." Ruby stated with a soft smile.

"So how old are you, Grandma Ruby?" Naruto innocently asked out of curiosity, getting another smack in response.

"It's rude to as a woman her age ya know!...I'm over two thousand years old..." She muttered with a raincloud over her head as her descendant started to laugh at her antics. "Anyhow! I'll explain my history to you...so that you will understand your duty." She spoke with seriousness.

"Alright...don't know what my duty is, but whatever." Naruto grumbled.

"Long ago before the era of Chakra, there existed soulless beasts that wanted nothing more than to destroy Humankind and the Faunus. They were great in number and eventually drove us to the brink of extinction. They were known as Grimm. During my time, we were divided into several kingdoms which all of humanity lived within. Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo. We had several schools that teenagers would go to in order to learn how to hunt the Grimm. Those hunters were called Huntsmen and Huntresses." She explained.

"Were?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Not long after my team, RWBY, graduated from the academy, the Grimm decided that enough was enough. Despite our best efforts, they gathered together and fused, forming a terrifying beast known as the Ten-Tails. You would know it as the first Biju. It rampaged through the kingdoms and destroyed everything and everyone it came across...even all of my friends and family. After it's destructive rampage, only a man my age named Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and I were left alive and we fled to what is now known as the Elemental Nations. Hagoromo's Aura, or spiritual energy, was rather odd. He could combine it with his physical energy to form Chakra. He even taught me how to do it. You would probably know him as the Sage of The Six Paths." She continued, making her descendant gasp in shock.

"You both share a surname...does that mean?" He began to ask but he was interrupted when she nodded.

"Hagoromo was my husband. When we arrived here, humanity was locked in a constant state of warfare and it was inevitable that the Ten-Tails would arrive, so we trained to master our Chakra. We both had abilities that were rather unique. Hagoromo possessed the Rinnegan, a godlike ocular Jutsu. I possessed unnatural skill in Fuinjutsu and I also had Swift Style and Adamantine Sealing Chains. We had just enough time to master our powers right before the beast arrived. We fought that beast for several long days, and we eventually defeated it when I sealed it into Hagoromo, creating the first Jinchuriki." She said.

Naruto exhaled and whispered "Wow..."

"I know right? Well...eventually we brought peace to the land, albeit temporary, and spread the knowledge of chakra to the world. We got married and had three kids...Indra, Ashura, and Akiko. Hagoromo eventually used his abilities to separate the Ten-Tails into nine parts, creating the Nine Biju that are still in the world and giving them names. I died several years before my husband did, not before passing down Crescent Rose and my other possessions to Akiko and her descendants though. I decided to seal my chakra within my sweatheart in order to meet you...because Hagoromo had a vision. He told me that one of our descendants...one with the Will of Fire and a heart of gold would one day unite the world and create eternal peace...and that one day, the Ten-Tails would return." Ruby stated.

Naruto facepalmed. "Just my luck...I'm destined to kick the Ten-Tail's ass...am I right?" He drawled.

Ruby nodded her head with a smile. "That's right. That is the reason why I am giving you Crescent Rose along with two books that will teach you how to use the Adamantine Sealing Chains as well as how to wield Crescent Rose and forge your own weapons. With these tools, you just might stand a chance. Besides, there's all kinds of stuff to learn in the world now! But...I'm afraid it's time for you to go."

"Wait...why was Crescent Rose tampering with my chakra when I touched it?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

Ruby sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and replied "That would be a security system. It tampered with your DNA to bring out the genes that resemble my own. Now you are the only person who can wield it. Others could pick it up, but only you can unlock it's combat capabilities. But...a side effect of the security system is that it kinda changed your appearance and you will probably have some of my characteristics that I had when I was your age."

Ruby materialized a mirror and handed it to Naruto who gasped. His hair grew out and turned black with a reddish tinge. He also has two jaw-length bangs framing his face, stunning silver eyes, and pale skin. He also grew to a height of five feet and eight inches. Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and grinned at his reflection. "Cool...I'm one sexy bastard now!" He exclaimed in glee, making Ruby comically drop-kick him in the chest.

"NO CURSING!" She hollered.

Naruto stood up and nursed the lump on his head. "STOP HITTING ME GRANDMA!" He yelled back.

Suddenly, she hugged the boy. "Live a long and happy life, Naruto." Ruby said gently.

Naruto began disappearing in particles of light and he grinned. "Don't worry, I will. See you later Grandma Ruby!"

With that, he completely vanished and Ruby began to disappear as well. "I wonder what Hagoromo will think when he sees him?" She wondered before vanishing.

[Tomb of Ruby, Five Minutes after passing out.]

Naruto stood up and looked down. His jumpsuit was barely suitable for wear. Oddly enough, he now felt disgusted by his choice in clothing. "I'm not feelin' the orange anymore. Some black and red sounds nice..." He muttered. As he picked up Crescent Rose, he noticed that a holster was underneath it, so he strapped it to his back on his waist and strapped the weapon inside. After he grabbed the two books, he flared his chakra, causing the seal to take him back to the cave entrance.

[Outside]

Kakashi saw Naruto walk towards him and noticed he carried a red and black object on his back along with two books in his arms. "Did you find what you were looking for? And what the hell happened to make you change your appearance?" He asked.

Naruto grinned and replied "I'll tell you later. I just want to go home and get some new clothes. All this orange is disgusting..."

_And on that day...the next generation of Hunters were born..._

**[End]**

**[Ending- Red Like Roses Pt I by Jeff and Casey Williams]**

**So, how was it?**

**I think it's turning out pretty good so far if I do say so myself.**

**Next Chapter will be the beginning of Naruto's Genin Days!**

**Next Update: Kyūseishu**

**Next Chapter: Team RWBY Reborn!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**


End file.
